Dragon Clan Legacy
by Meepas
Summary: Learn how Dragon Clan came to be from a group of five cats that left their clans during the Great Journey to be with each other.
1. Prologue

As most cats already know, the four clans of Wind, Shadow, River, and Thunder had undergone a Great Journey to their new home at the lake, but many cats perished on the journey either by simply disappearing one day, or by dying of cold and hunger. Well, two cats from the clans of River and Thunder had been two of the many cats who disappeared. Their names where Dragonleap of Thunder Clan and Foxheart of Riverclan. Dragonleap and Foxheart had been in love but their clanmates looked down on this, reminding them that even though they were working together to survive, didn't mean they were all in the same clan. Foxheart was a young delicate she-cat, her paws where a dainty white and the rest of her fur was ginger orange with sparkling blue eyes to finish her looks. She grieved when her clanmates tried their best to cause a rift in her relationship with Dragonleap, they tried everything, from lying to them about the other to just leading them away whenever they had an opportunity to talk. Dragonleap was a strong tom from Thunder Clan with sleep black fur marked by white stripes on his back. His shoulders were broad, his paws were large and his eyes were a ghostly green. He grew tired of how their clanmates tried to tear apart their relationship, but not everyone fell upon him for it, only a few of his closest friends. Their were a few apprentices that knew too, but most of them supported his plight. One day Dragonleap finally had a chance alone with Foxheart while the clans slept. They sat together and Dragonleap let his feelings be known to Foxheart. He convinced her to leave with him so that they may start a new life together and away from their clanmates prying eyes. Foxheart was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed. She felt the same way. The pair hadn't noticed that a few supportive apprentices had been listening and they stepped forward eager to go with them. There were only 3 of them and their names were Flightpaw of Wind Clan, Freepaw of Shadow Clan, and Sparrowpaw of Wind Clan. Foxheart and Dragonleap were surprised at how eager they were to travel with them, away from their family and clan into dangerous unknown territory. After some thought Foxheart nodded, showing their agreement and the apprentices grew exited. The apprentices caught a few extra mice the next day saying they were going to help the Elders, but instead they would store it under a few snow burrows. Then they hid while no one in the area noticed, in the sparse mountain bushes around that grew on the craggy cliffs. Flightpaw had an easy time considering her fur was snow white. Freepaw had a harder time, her fur was dark brown with light brown stripes so she hid higher up in the bushes in between the dead leaves. Sparrowpaw didn't have to much difficulty, her fur was gray with a few black stripes on her forelegs. They lay in hiding until the clans had moved on. Foxheart and Dragonleap had hidden in an old rabbit burrow and came out once night fell the apprentices and the mates dug up what they had caught and ate it, strengthening themselves for the journey they were about to embark on them, hoping Star Clan would watch over them. Once finished, they stood up, nodded at each other and as a group, with Dragonleap at the lead, they trotted up a craggy side path on the mountain, heading deeper into the mountain range than even the Tribe cats have never entered, and so begins the Legacy of Dragon


	2. Chapter 1

Foxheart shivered as the cold snow soaked her fur flat against her skin. They were almost to that cave Dragonleap had told them he had found, but a blizzard had started and she was having trouble keeping track of Dragonleap's tail as it was. She had her tail draped over Freepaw's shoulders. Freepaw was worse off than the other apprentices, his long fur was weighted more than the other two apprentices with water. He was shivering uncontrollably even though he was just as large as the other two apprentices. Sparrowpaw and Flightpaw had pressed themselves against his side in an effort to share their warmth in the ever worsening blizzard.

"Over here!" Dragonleap's voice broke through the howling winds of the blizzard and soon Foxheart walked into a small damp cave followed by the apprentices. A sloping curve in the cave's wall blocked off the wind from the inside, giving them a relief from the winter winds and shelter. Foxpaw dropped to the floor, her paws numb and aching from trekking in the ice cold snow. She motioned for Freepaw to lay down beside her and Freepaw obeyed. Foxheart almost recoiled in shock as she felt Freepaw's freezing pelt against hers. Dragonleap came and lay down by Foxheart and Freepaw, covering Freepaw's other side. Sparrowpaw curled up by Freepaw's head, licking his fur. Flightpaw curled up by Freepaw's flank, grooming his fur in the wrong direction in order to warm him up. Foxheart and Dragonleap also licked Freepaw's fur the wrong way to try and reduce his shivering. Soon they licked his fur dry, and groomed their own, drying themselves as well. They remained curled by Freepaw who had fallen asleep and soon fell asleep themselves, saving their energy and sharing their warmth in order to continue their journey when the blizzard ended.

Foxheart woke to hear that the blizzard had stopped; or at least had lessened to simply snow flurries traveling across the landscape. She noticed that Sparrowpaw and Dragonleap were gone and sighed. "I hope their okay…" She mumbled to herself as she checked Freepaw and Flightpaw. The two apprentices were still sound asleep. She really regretted dragging them into this mess. She should've turned them away, no matter what, so they could grow into strong warriors in their true clans. She didn't know if their beloved warrior ancestors still watched over them. If they did, they didn't show it or were disappointed with their selfish actions. Dragonleap and Foxheart wanted to be together, but that wouldn't be possible if they stayed with their clans. Eventually the clans would split into each their different territories and even if Foxheart had joined Thunder Clan to be with Dragonleap, she would have to get used to hunting squirrels and mice and the clan would look down on her children as half-clan as well as her. The same thing would happen if Dragonleap had joined River Clan instead. Foxheart sighed as a feeling of despair seemed to loom in her mind.

She looked out at the darkening sky, seeing a few points of light through the clouds and prayed to Star Clan. _Please watch over us as we make our own journey._ She sighed, curled up and was about to shut her eyes when a bone-chilling howl split the air, somewhere in the near distance.

Wolves.


End file.
